viva hot dream
by Eralda
Summary: Sakura want's attation and she gets it from lots of man but why is kakashi acting so weird?other paring as well only if you email me or review and tell me.
1. An odd Kakashi

**Hey everyone I am reediting this story so I can take of the speling and grammar mistakes **

**This is my very first fanfic, this story is manly Sakura and Kakashi but there are going to be other paring as well but that all deepens on the reviews that you guys give me!!!!!! **

**Also I am looking to do a one shot but I don't know what paring if you have any suggestions please tell me **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the story and everything

* * *

**

"Good Morning, SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto said with a big smile.

"Good morning Naruto."

"That is a surprise, you're late." Sasuke replied.

"mmmmmmmm you are, but at lest she is not latte like our baka sensei…. Anyway I hope this time Kaka-sensei will give a proper mission, lately he has only given us stupid D rank missions." Naruto said with a hope of getting a proper mission this time, it had been about 7 months sense Sasuke had returned from Orochimaru.

"Naruto forget about it, Kaka-sensei is always too busy reading his Come Come Paradise." Sakura stated as matter of fact.

"Yo! Sakura how do you know what I am interested in? Mmmmmmmmmmm, mind telling me?" Kakashi said 'poofing from behind Sakura which caused her to jump 3 feet up in to the air and landed on her butt next to Kakashi, Naruto immediately barked out laughing his head off and Sasuke just sniggering.

"Well actually I have a mission." Kakashi said looking down at Sakura.

"REALLY… REALLY…. WHAT IS IT?" Naruto asked jumping up and down, being as happy as ever that he finally was given a mission.

"Just go to Tsunade, she wants to speak to yous…"

As soon as Kakashi mentioned Tsunade name, Naruto and Sasuke run so fast that the only thing you could see left behind was the dust that they left behind, Sakura who was still on the ground smiling, she looked up to Kakashi only to see him look down at her.

Sakura got up from the ground and start walking toward Tsunade's office, Kakashi's eyes followed every single move of hers when a voice stopped her.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To Tsunade- sama." confusedly Sakura answered not knowing why he asked her such a question.

"Sakura the mission is only for Naruto and Sasuke, not you."

"Huh? Why?" Sakura asked but there was no reason to it: she already knew the answer to it, she was too weak.

"Although you work very hard with Tsunade, you still need more practise but don't worry; you're not missing any action." Kakashi said with a smile on his face though you could not see it the actual smile you could see the dark shades on his face.

"And why is that? They're on a mission and missions always have action." Sakura said plainly she was disappointed but she knew the reason.

"For Naruto and Sasuke it is one of the hardest missions in their lives, I believe."

"Ok so what kind of a mission are they gating"?

Kakashi chuckled: "Well it will definitely make them think twice about the future."

Now Sakura was even more confused than ever before but she was also getting very impatient, she wanted to know what kind of a mission her team mates got that would have this big impact on their lives. Kakashi noticed this and finally dissident to let the poor girl out off her agony.

"At the Nursery being nursery teaches." Kakashi chuckled at the images of Sasuke and Naruto being surrounded by children or having Naruto and Sasuke chase after little once Sakura was not fare from the same image.

"And how will this make Naruto and Sasuke think of the future?" asked a smiling Sakura, she was still trying to accept the idea of those two working in a nursery.

"It will make them think twice about having children, but that's enough of them, time to practise Sakura." Kakashi got series once again.

"Ok Kaka-sensei." Sakura said with a fake positive attitude.

"Now Sakura I see you're very positive about this so you can run 50 laps around the training area when we go there." Kakashi said as he turned and started walking to the training area.

"50 laps! Kaka-sensei are you taking the piss, come on", Sakura said with a complete shock on her face as she run after him.

"Ok! Your right 60 would do better instead."

Sakura was about to thank him when she realised that the number of laps had gone up.

"But Kaka—" she was sandal interrupted

"—70."

"Sir!"

"80."

Sakura realised there was no point in reasoning with him, she just walked behind him and started making faces. As people walked by them and saw Sakura making faces and mimicking the great copy ninja Hatake Kakashi, they would start laughing, schoolgirls start giggling and old women start whispering prosily gossiping. Sakura carried on doing that until suddenly a hand was placed on her left shoulder. Caused her to jump up for a second time and land on Kakashi arm as he caught her.

"Hey Genma what's up?" Kakashi asked his long good friend who seemed like he just had come back from a mission.

"Well I could ask you the same question?" Genma said raising an eyebrow.

"All the same" Kakashi asked confusedly.

"oh I bet, where are you going?" Genma smiled eyeing the girl in Kakashi's arm.

"To train little miss, here" Kakashi said looking at Sakura as he put her down to her feet.

"Oh, you would not mind me coming as well eh old bade, old pal?"

"Not at all Ge—" Kakashi was interrupted as Sakura run up and tried to punch Genma but Genma dodged it and Sakura instead of punching Genma she punched the ground as the smoke cleared away they could see a huge hole in the ground like an astronaut hit earth, Genma was very surprised at this and walked behind Kakashi.

"And you still want to train her with that kind of strength?"

"You got some nerve just scaring me like that and just asking Kaka-sensei if you could come with us and you did not even say sorry for scaring me like that!" Sakura screamed as she walked up to Kakashi and Genma and was about to punch him a gene but two strong, mescal arms where wrapped around her waist and the next thing she knew was that she was placed over Kakashi's shoulders.

A confused Sakura looked at Kakashi: "What the hell?"

"Not enough time Sakura you're wasting practise time, if you want to go after Genma you can do that at your own time."

"Hey Kakashi speak for yourself, I got stuff to do later." Genma said trying to get out of it, he was tired, he had just come from a long "mission" with different women and those missions took quite a lot of energy from the young ninja.

"Mmmm, I bet you do." Kakashi mocked.

"And what is that suppose to mean Hatake?" Genma asked razing a eyebrow.

"Mmmm did you say something?"

"Your unbelievable no wonder Gai gets pissed off with you."

Both man started laughing as they started walking to team 7 training place.

"Can you please stop ignoring me and put me down?" Sakura said with a fear look in her face wile inner Sakura thought: 'Mmm I can feel Kaka-sensei's body heat and he smells nice.'

"Oh yeah I forgot about you." Kakashi said with a sheepish smile as he put her down.

"Yeah sorry Sakura." Genma also apologised, the three of them carried on walking after their little stop.

Kakashi and Genma where walking in the front talking and Sakura was at the back trailing after them and thinking about what had happened early on with Kakashi and how she had felt his body heat, his heart beating, his muscled and toned back against her. Sakura blushed immediately at the last memory but as soon as that though had come in to her mind the same quickness it had left, shaking her head trying to forget the last part which had caused Genma and Kakashi to stop and look at her, to see what was wrong, but Sakura failed to notice this and carried on shaking her head and walked at the same time causing her to bump straight into Kakashi.

"OUCHHHH!"

"Watch where you're going Sakura, next time it won't be me that you're going to bump into."

"Stop being so tough Kakashi", Genma said laughing, "you can't blame her for having a crush on me, can't you see she's trying to forcing herself to forget about me, Come on Sakura ignore him, he is only like that because he has nothing else to do with his life." Genma said winking at her and gave her a look saying play along.

"WOW! Really the grate Hatake Kakashi has nothing to do. The world is surely coming to an end." Sakura took the opportunity and started to play along with Genma. She did not know why but she had a feeling that she will regret it but until that happens it felt nice for a change to tease the great Hatake Kakashi and this would teach him a lesson for being latte all the time.

"Well what should we do to stop that from happening?" Genma asked with an evil smirk.

"Nothing absolutely nothing." Kakashi replied giving Genma a hard look.

"Oh come on great Kakashi-sensei, don't pull that on us." Sakura said.

"Sakura?" Kakashi said while walking.

"Yes master Kakashi?" Sakura said still playing the game.

"80 laps and 50 push ups."

"WHAT… WHY… WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM A TRAINING MACHINE OR YOU BY ANY CHANCE!"

"A ninja that acts like a little child!" Kakashi replied with an angry voice.

"Kakashi that is enough." Genma interrupted.

Kakashi just turned and start to walk in front.

'_What is wrong with him?'_ Sakura thought.

'_Maybe he has not got enough action,' inner Sakura said_.

'_After all he is stake with a weak person and is trying to teach then', Sakura thought._

'_Yep you're definitely right, who can't even beat Ino the pig', Inner Sakura said._

'_Why thank you, you sure know how to make me feel better.'_

'_Well truths be told', inner Sakura carried on bettering about it._

"Hey Sakura don't take any notes of him, Ok?" Genma said trying to make Sakura feel better.

"Ok." she whispered slightly looking hurt

Genma saw the hurt in her eyes and walked up to Kakashi. As soon as he was about to say something Kakashi turned and spoke: "Ok Sakura start training."

Just with that he turned around and took out his Come Come Paradise, jumping up to a tree and start reading it, soon Genma followed Kakashi and Sakura started straight away the eighty laps around the training ground while Kakashi and Genma were reading. (Genma reading come come paradise oh no!)

* * *

**Ok so here is the new chap to this story I hope is better**

**I will update sooner from now and on so please live me reviews **

**also one more thing i will make chapters shorter taht is why i will update sooner **

**and if you have any paring that you want me to do as a one shot please tell me**


	2. kaka sensei will pay

_**Chapter 2**_

**_Naruto and Sasuke_**

" Awww man I thought Kaka-sensei said it was going to be a proper mission not baby-sitting, I am going to be the Hokage, not a child minder!" Naruto screamed as some kids were chasing him.

"Oh you're having it very easy. What about me?" Sasuke asked looking scared, he was being cornered by a group of little girls that wanted to play mummy and daddy with him.

"Kaka-sensei will pay for this." Naruto screaming even more as some boys started to jumping up and down using, him as mattress next to Sasuke.

"Excuse Me," a little girl said, "I need to go the bathroom, will one of you two take me there? We are not allowed to go there by ourselves." she said blushing.

"WHAT!" Both of the boys screamed, causing the kids to start crying.

"Oh please stop crying, please," Naruto begged, "Sasuke will show you his Sharingan if you stop."

"What? Why should I?"

"Because they will stop crying." Naruto looked up at Sasuke with pleading eyes.

"Agghh. Ok."

"Errrmm… Excuse me", the little girl said again, "but I really need to go to the bathroom."

" Oh, Sasuke will go with you," Naruto said as he grabbed several boys by their arm and ran out of the classroom.

" NARUTO YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS," Sasuke yelled but was soon stopped when the little girl grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the toilet, when they arrived to the toilet Sasuke stopped, "Ok now go, I'll wait."

"Promise me you won't go and leave me on my own."

"Yes now go."

"Ok," and with that she turned around and went in the girls toilets.

After a few minutes a scream came from inside the girls' toilets and Sasuke was sure it was the little girl. Sasuke was about to enter the toilet but hesitated.

'What on Earth are you thinking this is the girls' toilet', he argued with himself.

"But something is wrong," he said to himself. He carried on arguing with himself until another scream was heard with no hesitation he entered the toilet and saw the little girl backed up against the wall and a snake was in front of her and was about to strike, but Sasuke caught it by its head and pulled it off from its body then turned to the little girl.

"Hey are you ok? Are you hurt?" he got up and Sasuke asked her but she was so scared that she was in her own private world.

"Ok come with me." he took the little girl's hand and walked with her outside the toilet that was when she snapped back to reality.

"So what is your name?" Sasuke asked her.

"Berllande" the little said.

"So how are you?"

"Huh what?" Berllande asked confusingly.

"Are you hurt?"

"No just scared."

"Ok guess what?"

"What?"

"Do you like ice-cream," he asked smiling at her.

"Yes."

"Ok then, let's go and get ice-cream, my treat."

"Thank you." Berllande said smiling more

"Ok but let this be our little secret, I do not even want to imagine how Naruto will act, and he will take my life away."

(Laughing) "You're funny, but at first I thought you were scary."

"Oh well, never judge a book by its cover," Sasuke said as Naruto's voice came from behind.

" And where do you think you're going?" Naruto asked running up to him and hiding behind him for protection.

"You're annoying you stupid dumb ass."

"Don't call me that you dumb ass."

" What is dumb ass?" Bellande asked Sasuke.

" Nothing, it just means Naruto is a prick."

" WHAT! NO NO NO NO, IT MEANS SASUKE IS A DICK HEAD!" Naruto said going next to Berllande.

Well Naruto and Sasuke carried on casing each other. A group of kids were discussing:

" What is a prick?" a little boy asked.

" I don't know, but do you know what a dick head is?" a different boy asked the group.

" No, but it can mean something bad, their teacher."

"They can't say bad stuff." a little girl said.

"True" and they all nodded.

"Guess what, why don't we say that to our parents, to tell them how good we are and how much we have improved our vocabulary", boy suggested.

" Yeaahhhhhh!" they all said and then the bell for lunch went.

As soon as Naruto heard the bell, he ran to the lunch hall to eat up, he completely forgot Sasuke.

"Arrgghhh he gets on my nerves," Berllande said.

" Try and live, work, being the same team and pretty much staying stuck with him 24/7." Sasuke said with pure annoyance in his voice.

"Even Sakura and Kakashi are not that annoying."

"Hey are you talking about Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi.

" Yes, why?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Well… Sakura, I've see her before and she is scary, she beat up Naruto. (It was Episode 20) And Hatake Kakashi is the great copy ninja but I really don't understand why he reads all the time, anyway, what is on that orange book that it's so attractive?" Berllande asked Sasuke carelessly.

"Well I don't know exactly, but one thing I can tell you for sure is that you're too young to know," Sasuke said with a blush, sure he knew what on those dumb porno books, after all having Naruto with him who have been studding with Jiraiya and knew what was in the books but Sasuke would not tell Berllande about that stuff, she was not ready and if she was he did not know how to explain to her, he did not know how to explain it to himself, not along her.

"OK, so do you want to go to lunch?"

"Mmm… yes why not," Sasuke and Berllande walked to the lunch hall.


	3. Genma's lecture

Chapter 3

**_WHILE WITH KAKASHI, GENMA AND SAKURA_**

Sakura had succeeded on doing 48 laps around the place, while Kakashi and Genma had just been sitting on the tree, reading come come paradise until Genma spoke.

"Kakashi why are you being so harsh on Sakura?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are and don't deny it, is it because today Rin and Obito died?" Genma asked a little weirdly.

"Hmm"

"Don't give me that, it is because of that, but don't take it out on Sakura she has done nothing wrong"

"She is weak"

"That's what you say, have you actually seen how much she has grown mmmmmmm, I don't think she is weak, it's more like you're the weak one, is it because you could not save them and you're taking out on poor Sakura?"

"Like I said she is too weak"

"Mmm if you say so but don't forget if you push her to hard she might fall hard, any way see ya ,I am going to help her train" and with that Genma appeared next to Sakura running.

Kakashi new that Genma was right but did not want to admit it, he liked Sakura it reminded him quite a lot of Rin and she always was there to help him and do anything for him because she loved him but he was too much blinded of power and trying to make people recognise him because of the name his father got as a tratter to notice this about her.

but Sakura is different she might be weaker than Naruto and Sasuke in fighting but she will never stand back and see someone ells get hurt and she also had the guts to give up her love for Sasuke for her friend Ino to have him, that was one thing that made Sakura more strong, even stronger then Kakashi, possibly stronger than anyone, to give up on something and live it in the past, Kakashi did not have any more interested on his book but on Sakura and Genma practising .


	4. Genma is teaching

Chapter 4

**Genma and Sakura**

"Ok Sakura I can see what your problem is, you're using to mach chakra at the beginning that's why you run out of energy quickly, to prevent that from happening you should save up some chakra for the end of the race or battle" Genma explained to Sakura.

"Ok" Sakura agreed

"Now, let's play a little game of hide and seek"

"What, Are you for real? come on Genma Hide and sick if for kids"

"Ready? I am going to count up to 10 then I am going to look for you"

"But"

"1 … 2…. 3…." Genma started counting, Sakura know that she could not argue agents him and decided to hide some where "10 ready or not Sakura here I come" Genma shouted.

Sakura was hiding quite well and had disguised her chakra very well, so Genma would not find her that easy.

"That's a good way to escape Sakura" a voice come from behind which made Sakura freeze, she quickly turned around to come face to face with Kakashi.

"Em Kaka-sense, what are you doing here?"

"Training you"

"Are you?" Sakura looked questionably at Kakashi "seems to me that you're more into trying to put me down and make my life dark as hell it's self"

Kakashi did not reply but just stood there looking at down at Sakura, then turned around about to live when a voice stopped him.

"Em…. sorry about early on I did not mean to…" Kakashi interrupted Sakura

"It was my fault Sakura; I should never said what I said before about you being too weak.

"But is true"

"No it is not Sakura you have just relayed on Naruto and Sasuke to much in the Past but you have changed and you had the carriage to go to Tsunade and ask her to supervise your training, you just don't know the proper techniques for each move, it was wrong for me to say what I said before."

"Thank you Kaka-sense" Sakura said smiling at him

"I think is better if you from now and on get a new Jouning as your team leader" Kakashi added, Sakura's smile immediately faded, she could not believe what she was hearing, Kakashi was asking her to live team 7, not that could not be possible not after what they had been through together with team 7 and all, no way this was a sick jock.

"What do you mean get a new jouning?"

"Sakura I really think that you need someone new as a team leader, you know for a change" Kakashi added with a smile or so what Sakura thought is was.

"but I… "

"Oh don't worry I am not asking you to live team 7 or anything, I am just saying when team 7 trains, you can have a personal jouning to your self to help you train"

"but…."

"Sakura I really think you will benefit from this, you see both sasuke and Naruto had had a one to one training and support not only from Elton jounings but from saint too, you on the other hand had Tsunade to teach you medic staff but how much did she actually train you with the fighting skills, not much with all the work she has as a hoka-sama" Kakashi finished placing both of his hands at Sakura's shoulders and giving them a little sqize.

"Ok so what has Genma taught you mmmmm?"

"Oh how when I run I should save up energy than at the end, I should relays the remaining energy I have stored"

"That is very true, that is one example of what I was talking about but you have tremendous strength"

"That is indeed very true Sakura" Genma complimented from behind Kakashi.

"How long have you been standing there Genma?" Kakashi asked with pure annoyance, he did not like when he showed personal emotions to his friends from his past.

"Why thank you Genma."

"Not long, but long enough to hear what should have been said before, anyway I need to go now and please my lady friends that are waiting, so see ya Kakashi, Sakura," and with that Genma kissed Sakura on the cheek and poofed away but not after caching a gleams of kakashi's annoyed face.

"Huh? Kakashi," Sakura asked looking at Kakashi.

"Yes."

"What did he mean that he had to go and please his lady friends?"

At the question Kakashi was shocked, was Sakura really asking him that question there was no way that Sakura was that back in relationship levels?

"Well" Kakashi started off "he meant something that you will experience later in the future."

"Huh, something I will experience in the future?"

"Well unless you all have already done it," Kakashi asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Huh, do what, what am I suppose to do?" it took her moments to realise what he was talking about "OH NO! I Mean no." She said blushing and turned her head the other way.

"Well that is good and it should stay like that until your about 27 years old Ok!"

Sakura started to laugh "27 years old oh please, there is no way that anyone will wait that long"

"Why not, some people wait until they are married you know"

"Kaka-sensei, how old are you?"

"100 years old why?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes"

"LIES!!!!!!!!!"

"And why is that? Have you got any proof that I am not" Kakashi leaned down to meet Sakura at an eye level

"N...n...no, is just you older then me so I assumed your already have had …." Sakura was too embarrassed to finish off "Have had…."

"Have had what?" Kakashi asked confusedly

"You know"

"Know what??" Kakashi carried on playing the dame cared, he so loved it when Sakura acted like this it was so sweet.

"You know" Sakura said once more getting very irritated.

Kakashi chaquled "oh you mean sex right"

Sakura changed 3 different shades of read just of the stupid word not along do any of the staff. "Y...y…yes, so yes"

"Yes"#

"Yes"

"Sakura what's going on, are you planning on sleeping with someone?"

"NOOOOOOOO, I mean no, is just I want to know, you know?"

"Right ok,"

"Kaka-sensei how old where you when you first had sex with someone" that was it, after this conversation Sakura mead a mental not to go and kill her self. Kakashi took a deep breath and sighted.

"14"

"14, NO WAY!!! You're lying right"

"yes way actually, I was 14 years old, I remember it very well it was 2 years after I joined ANBU"

"Wow, did you ever had sex with someone who was much younger then you?" Sakura asked with much, much interest

"Mmmmmm no but I did sleep with much, much older women" Sakura froze on the spot

"What?" she made a discussed face

"actually the person I first slept with was in her late 20's about 27" Kakashi said looking up at the trees as if he was thinking very hard about it, then looked at Sakura "Sakura listen to me, if your thinking about having sexual intercourse with someone, make sure that you stay safe and use protection, also come and tell me who the person is" Kakashi inform Sakura, as Sakura nodded her head.

'_So I can send him to hospital before he even lays a finger on you '_Kakashi though to him self as he gave her a firm look saying that you better "are you hungry?" Kakashi asked changing the subject

"Umm. Well…"

"Because I am, I want to eat."

"Okkkey then let's go."


	5. kakashi get's hot with women

**hey everyone i am so sorry that i have not updated but been an accountent it is such a hard job and has take to much time out of me i am so sorry every one but here is the nect chapter home you have fun with it and injoy it. **

**i whant to say a very big thank you to evey one that has reviewd my story.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 : **

**kakashi get's hot with women**

And with that Kakashi turned and left, Sakura was about to follow when she spotted Kakashi's book, 'come come paradise' on the ground, bending down and picked it up and was about to give it to Kakashi, but she decided to keep it so she could see what exactly was that kakashi liked about this book, placing in her bag and ran next to Kakashi.

"Umm, and what after that?"

"Well when we come to that point of the bridge, well think about it, but now we are going to eat.

Why was Sakura not surprised by Kakashi's reaction, what should anyone expect anything more from Kakashi, he was and still is always like this, he never thinks of the future and if he does he surely does not show it.

All the way from Team's 7 Training ground to Yakuri's shop, Kakashi and Sakura walked in silence without a word but Sakura would time to time look up to Kakashi who was too busy looking in the sky and being in his own world.

Sakura wondered what Kakashi was thinking, then her thoughts changed to the little graphic book come come paradice, really she could not wait to go home and find out why Kakashi liked them so much,

'_maybe he likes to jerk him self a lot'_ she thought to her self and then mentally kick herself for thinking inappropriate thoughts about Kakashi, but all of those thought went straight out of the window once they entered the store.

"Welcome, how can I help you? WOW Kakashi-san what pleasure do we have for you to grant us with your presence." The chef said smiling at Kakashi

"Nothing much just me and my student, Sakura would like something to eat." Kakashi said pointing at Sakura.

"ok lovely, I have got this new recipe that I would like for all my favourite customers to try it out."

"Oh really that's nice to hear, to bad Naruto is not here to try it, so are we going to get that for free?" Kakashi joked around.

"Mayyybeee, for our favourite super copy ninja lieutenant, we might do an exception and for his student, little miss. Trouble," the chef said looking at Sakura and both men started laughing.

but our Sakura on the other hand took it the wrong way, she frowned and the chef and Kakashi.

" Wooowww this little miss over here has surely got out of the wrong side of the bed," the chef whispered to Kakashi and with that he left and went back to his kitchen to prepare his new recipe for Kakashi and Sakura.

"Sakura you don't have to give everyone that jokes death glares you know."

"That was not funny," Sakura replied, this time giving Kakashi a death glare.

"Sakura, let's go and sit over here," Kakashi said pointing at a table in the dark corner.

As Sakura and Kakashi were walking towards the table and sat down, this 'lady' all of sadden and out of nowhere just threw herself on Kakashi.

"Hello sexy guy, remember moi from last night? Hmm." The lady said as she winking at Kakashi.

"So how are you Mai?"

"I am fiinneee, so do you want to have another go from the night previously?" Mai said, now sitting on Kakashi's lap.

" Well…I would lo…"

"Hey lover boy what are you doing here," a voice said from behind Kakashi.

"Hmm what do you mean? Kotetsu and Izumo."

"This is not an appropriate thing to do and especially in front of your students." Kotetsu said to Kakashi with an eyebrow rising.

"What! What am I doing? And what is inappropriate thing I am doing in front of my student."

"Flirting when you're supposed to be teaching, he is not being a very good teacher is he? Sakura?" Izumo said looking at Sakura.

"Umm well, you're right he is not a very good teacher…" Sakura said glaring at Kakashi.

"Oi little girl, don't you blab about my men," the 'lady' said.

"Oh shut up you little tart, you can't come here by yourself and acting all this all that." Sakura said giving Mai a bitchy look.

"Wowowowowowo, calm down you two", Kotetsu said, "there no need for that."

"whatever I am leaving, I am not hungry anymore" sakura got up and about to live when all of sadden a hand caught her upper arm, causing her to stop, looking at who's hand it belong to, only come face to face with Kotetsu.

"Ok, look Kakashi were going to take Sakura for lunch with us and so you can have your little nice talk with Mai in peace and quiet with no one disturbing you. Ok?" Izumo suggested. "What do you think Sakura, would you like that?"

"No I want to be by my self"

"Good that is steeled then" Izumo said completely ignoring sakura's answerer.

"OK bye Kakashi." Izumo said

"Bye Kakashi and don't do anything I wouldn't do in the daylight anyway," Kotetsu said.

Both Kotetsu and Izumo turned and walked while dragging an annoyed Sakura out of the shop.

* * *

**And this is it for chapter 5 for now but i promes that you well defently get more chapter up and about so you all can read it lol **

**please if you have a paring that you want me to write just email me or live a revie with your paring and i will defently write one beacuse i am muc beter with one shots **

**lots of love eralda**


	6. WHAT!

**Ok I know I know it to a very long time to update but please please don't be mad I am having to many things to go through at now with work and been an assonant and colleague and all so please people forgive me I proms this story will get better and better if you only have patients, I also know that this is a short chapter and all but hay like I said been to busy **

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter **

**And especially my beta reader she is the best.**

**Love you all from eralda

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

_**With Sakuke, Berllande and Naruto**_

Naruto was in the lunch hall eating his life out like there was no tomorrow, while everyone else were looking at him with a disgusted look.

"Naruto, you baka, eat more properly, why don't you go and learn how to eat?" Sasuke asked while eating nicely and calmly, not looking at Naruto

"Ye,s please do eat nicely, your making me sick." Berllande snickered.

"Oh you two, you want to eat, you must eat it while you're hungry, not nice and slowly for it to go away and you won't even enjoy it." Naruto replied with his mouth full, and food was falling down from his mouth which caused Berllande to throw up on the floor.

"Oh Naruto look what you did you and your eating!" Sasuke replied angrily "and you want to be a Hokage? Forget that if you carry on eating like that, you won't make it to chuunin" Sasuke said kneeling down, "come on Berllande lets take you to the nurse before you get sicker by looking at Naruto and his eating."

Sasuke took Berllande to the nurse and told her what the problem was.

"Oh you poor thing, what is Naruto up to this time? I think I should have a word with Tsunade about him," as the nurse said angrily, looking at poor Berllande.

"Oh forget it, I will deal with him tomorrow at the training spot," Sasuke replied.

"REALLY? I thought you were going to help around the nursery for a week?"

"We are? I didn't know that! I thought it was only for today."

"Why? Don't you want to stay round here with me?" Berllande asked looking slightly hurt and about to cry.

"Oh no no no no, it's not that, it just took me by surprise." Sasuke said kneeling down in front of Berllande placing both of his arms on Berllande's shoulder.

'_Is this girl mad? I can't do this for a week! I'll go mad! This is too much for me, this is even worse then being taught by Orochimaru…'

* * *

_

**from know and on I will update every once in 2 weeks ok **

**LOVE YOU ALL **


	7. My kakashi

YOOOOOOOOO everyone here is the next chapter lol

i told you i would not take that long lol othough this chapter might seem abit OC but oh well

enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7

_**With Kakashi and Mai**_

"What's wrong with that little girl of yours? I think she is too much into you."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Kakashi said raising an eyebrow.

"What do you think? I mean, isn't it obvious she likes you?"

"Obvious, what do you mean? What obvious?"

"What do you mean? Are you that blind, that girl is into you."

"Into me? How is she into me?

"She likes you, you dope."

"Of course she likes me, I am her teacher."

"Hahaha, you think you're funny, but you're sadly mistaken Mr. I can see right through you. I know that you know that she knows that she likes you."

"Likes? Likes who?"

"Kakashi that's enough. You'd better put her in her place, ok, sweetheart, baby?" Mai said cuddling in Kakashi's vest.

Kakashi noticed that Mai was getting too attracted to him so he decided to kind of let her go

"Em, you know what, you have a job to do and I really think you should get going Mai, I would not like to get you in to trouble because of me, bye. Oh, and you know what, I don't think that I am your type of man if you know what I mean." and with that he pushed her of his lap to her feet.

Mai got really pised off and bend down and whispered to Kakashi' ear: "Ok Kakashi-kun if you say so, but remember this: I always get what I want, and right know I want you, and believe me no one will get in my way and especially not a little girl!"

And she left. Kakashi really didn't worry about her threat but instead when the ramer would be ready, he was hanger, he reached to his back pocket to look for his Come Come Paradise but it wasn't there. Starting to panic he ran out of the shop in search in find his precious book completely forgetting about the rammer and first place he went to look at was team 7 training ground.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed it, i know i know abit to short but hey **

**also please cheak out some other storys of ine and tell me what you liked please**

**love eralda**


	8. Sakura i know

_**:DChapter 8**_

_**With Kotetsu, Sakura and Izumo**_

Kotetsu, Izumo and Sakura had reached team 7 training ground when Kotetsu noticed Come Come Paradise in Sakura back pocket that was just above her bum.

'_Huh what do we have here?'_ Kotetsu thought to himself.

"Sakura I never knew!" Kotetsu said with a big grin in his face.

Izumo and Sakura both stopped and looked at Kotetsu.

"What are you talking about Kotetsu?" Sakura asked looking at Kotetsu.

"Yeah Kotetsu, what are you talking about?" Izumo asked as well.

"Oh come on Sakura, don't try to deny it", Kotetsu said while sliding next to Sakura and putting an arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"Oeeeiiiiiii, Kotetsu what are you talking about? Live poor Sakura alone", Izumo said feeling sorry for Sakura, because of the way Kotetsu was acting.

"Kotetsu I really don't know what you are ta—" Sakura Was interrupted when an ANBU landed in front of them.

"Excuse me to interrupt but Hokage-sama wants to see Izumo Immediately", the ANBU said looking at Izumo who was standing in front to Sakura and Kotetsu.

"Ok, let's go", Izumo said and was about to live with the ANBU when Sakura interrupted.

"Um, excuse me but you would not be Yamato by any chance?" Sakura asked with a look in her face that said you better not lie to me.

"No miss", the ANBU replied but the next thing that happened to everyone there by surprise, the ANBU was sent flying strait to a tree.

"Let me tell you something I get mad when people lie to me or think I am not capable of something! And mind you I owed this panache to you for telling me to live Naruto behind!" Sakura said as she walked up to Yamato.

"I had to say that it was the only chance we had, but I might have not said that unless yo—" Yamato got up and now looked at Sakura square in the eyes and was about to say something but was stopped by Izumo: "We have to leave now, this can carry on letter if you want, but for now let's go."

"True, we do and we also have to go and find Kakashi", Yamato said looking now at Izumo.

"Well, I know where Kakashi is so let's go!" and with that both of them left living Sakura and Kotetsu all alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**hey people ok i know a very long time since i have update but don't worry i know now where this story is going so expect more and more chapters up, well here is the next chapter and all, hope you all enjoy, also this is not beta-read, so for any mistakes **

* * *

"Oh that guy, who das he think he is?" Sakura asked no one in particular. 

"Well Sakura that was very much unexpected from you, but then again I never knew that you read it too" Kotetsu said looking at Sakura and trying to change the subject.

"Kotetsu I really don't know what you're talking about, what is that I read too?" Sakura asked looking really, really confused.

"this is what I am talking about little Sakura" Kotetsu said walking up to her, they were so close that their breaths where tingling each other, Kotetsu and Sakura where at an eye level then Kotetsu put his hands on Sakura's thighs and slowly moved them to the back above her bum, where the book was, Sakura was so confused as what was Kotetsu doing, then all of a sadden Kotetsu was holding come come paradise between them.

"This is what I am talking about Sakura, I never knew that you read it, actually I never knew that any female read it"

Sakura's face was so red of the embarrassment that she was caught with that book that she wanted the world to open up and swallow her, but she knew that would never happen so she tried to explain to Kotetsu.

"Kotetsu you got the wrong idea, I don't read it" replayed trying to explain herself but was stopped in mid sentence.

"Oh really, sure what ever you say, don't worry I want say a thing?" Kotetsu said as he opened the book and start reading it

"Kotetsu you know me for a very long time and you know that I don't read such things, I got the book because when I was training with Kakashi the book dropped, I picked it up and I thought that I could use it to blackmail him on do something, like to teach me some new Jutsus" on that statement Kotetsu stopped reading and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura don't tell me that you would not have read it?"

"I would never in a million years"

"Are you telling me that you would never want to look at what is in side of this book?"

"NOOOOOO WAY, that's for people how are grown up"

"And what are you? A kid your 17"

"Well I …Em….I"

"Look Sakura don't be so childish, if you want to read it then read it, no one is going to judge you, and if you are that much worried about it, then I'll read it with you or I can read it to you." Kotetsu said in a jockey's way.

"Thanks but no thanks, it's hard enough been caught with it, not along read it"

"look Sakura like I said you are 17 years old and you still have not had a boyfriend or gone out with friends in a long time sense the Sasuke incident, I bet you have not even kissed, I don't know what you're thinking but one thing is for sure, don't turn in to a sadist person like Ibiki and now we don't want that" Kotetsu said sitting down on the ground while Mentioning for Sakura to sit next to him on the ground.

"That is not true I have gone out with friends" sakura said while Kotetsu rose both of his eyebrows indicating that he did not believe her.

"Is true all that time I spend with kaka-sensei and Naruto"

"Really and when is that, when you are training or when you are working"

"Well you see a bit of both" Sakura said shyly

"right, Sakura get a life for real I don't know w2hat exactly is going on but come on your only 17 and you act like 100 years old, when I was your age Sakura, boy I was out there every night I would go to a party, get drunk and next day I would wake up with a headache,"

"Wow you must had some life kotetsu"

"And you can to; mind you Genma was the worst of all of us"

"All of us?" Sakura asked confusedly with a bit of interest on who was these 'us people'

"Yeah me, Genma, Asuma, Radio, Izumo, kakashi, Gai…"

"Wow kaka-sensei no way that is imposable" Sakura interrupted kotetsu with his list.

"Yes way, kakashi was there as well and mind you he is the same as Genma"

"Please kotetsu, he is and idiot like there is no other"

"Ok if you say so, but like I said take a bit time to your self you need it or you will drop dead"

"Thank you Kotetsu, you know what you're actually better then any man I have spoken to in my life, mind you the only other two man I have in my life to speak to is Kakashi, and let me tell you this much he dose not speak, the other is Genma and mind you he is more perverted then Jilraya him self."

"oh why thank you Sakura I am honoured" in a very posh British accent "you know what here is the book" Kotetsu said while handing Sakura come come paradise "you have 5 hole days to make your mind up if you want to read it or not, and if you want any advice or questions that you need an answer for, don't feel embarrass to ask ok" Kotetsu said while playfully pushing Sakura at her shoulder with his shoulder.

"5 days? Why 5 days?" Sakura asked confusedly at why Kotetsu had said 5 days, if she wanted to read it she could do in 3 hours not 5 days.

"Oh em you know the ANBU that come here right"

"Yeah"

"Well you see he called Izumo and he was looking for Kakashi as well because they are going to go on a mission that will take some time approximately, so you have 5 days to make your mind up"

"5 days"

"Yep 5 days" Kotetsu repeated

"5 days "Sakura said once again

"Ok you know what Sakura I really …."Kotetsu was interrupted in the middle of his sentence when Sakura all of sadden hugged him.

"Thank you, once again Kotetsu and em…. You… know I all ready …. Em…."

"You all ready what? Read the book"

"NO, em... I got a… question for you" Sakura said blushing.

"Oh ok what is it" Kotetsu was bit taken back that Sakura had a question for him and she had not even read the book yet.

"Em … you see….earlier on I was with Genma and Kakashi and there was something that Genma said to Kakashi how he had to go and please his lady friends, what was that all about, I defiantly know that he was not talking about… em…….emmm… although Kakashi said that Genma was talking about ….emm…emmm… you know …" Sakura said to Kotetsu and trying to explain but not using the word sex.

"Sakura do you mean sex?" as soon as Kotetsu said the word sex, Sakura turned a cherry red out of embarrassment , but for Kotetsu it was the other way round, it was very amusing for him ollthough he restrained him self from laugh at Sakura , he was the one that told her to asked him questions after all.

"Well Sakura why do you think that Kakashi was wrong" Kotetsu asked trying to understand why would Sakura not believe Kakashi.

"Well if you"

"Me?"

"ok, well if anyone has sssseeee..."Sakura could not bring herself to say the word, Kotetsu sore the hold back and decided to help her.

"Sex" Kotetsu finished Sakura's sentence.

"Yes, as far as I know it any happens between 2 people a man and a woman"

"Sakura you are so innocent, sex does not happen only between a men and a women it can happen between a women and a women or a men and a men, but the one I prefer and like is between a women and a men, you know the traditional way" Kotetsu statement "and sex can happen with more than 2 people, they could be in 3s, 4s, 5s and so on"

"Wow that is something new" Sakura whispered she was looking at the ground, she was way too embareast to look at Kotetsu, and she was also having Trouble accepting it, and her having an inner battle with herself did not help ether, but she was focused back to reality when a laugh caught her attention

"What is so funny?" pure annoyance on Sakura's face

"You are, come on don't tell me you don't talk with the other women in the village when you go to the bath houses, that's what they talk about all the time" Kotetsu said with an amused but also having a pity look on his face.

"They talk about, 3s, 4s, 5…."

"yes and about what passion" again Sakura went red even more, she felt she would just die, but then something hit he of realising something.

"And how do you know this Kotetsu?" Sakura asked him with a suspicious look on her face how the hell did Kotetsu knew "don't tell me you have been spying on women when they bath"

"NOO! It's from when I have sex and along the prose some staff that are suppose to be only female things kind off are said in the hit of the moment or more likely hours, those are the only times we can get a bit of a gleams of you lot brain, is like some women top secrets or something" Kotetsu said laughing at the last part

"Lol women top secret"

"is true, do you know how hard it is for as men to understand females and what they think, mood swing like one minute they are happy and the next they are like hell" Kotetsu said with a annoying look on his face.

"Well if you know what if you have any need of something about anything, I am here you know"

"thank you Sakura, you're the first women, actually second women who I have talked about sex without getting anywhere after that" Kotetsu said while looking at Sakura who still was blushing like mad knowing it was because of him calling her a women.

"I am flattered" Sakura said looking at Kotetsu

"Yeah I know I can see it from you red shade of blush on your cheeks" Kotetsu said laughing.

"What you can see it?"

"Yes, and its ok, oh is that the time I have to go back now I got to report to the hospital"

"Yeah so do I, but why do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Oh just for a cheek up, you know the usual"

"Oh for that, are you in group A or B"

"B, why?"

"Because I am the one that is doing the check up for group B, well what can I say you are stuck with me what a beamer?" Sakura said trying to sound as it was a bad thing.

"I would not say that's a bad thing" Kotetsu said as he put an arm around Sakura waist and Sakura did the same and start walking.

Kotetsu and Sakura had left team 7 training ground and where at the edge of Kohona busy streets.

"You know what Kotetsu, I think I will give the book to you, I first will try to start to talk with the women in the village, if you know what I mean?" Sakura said while looking at Kotetsu's eyes.

"I knew you would say that"

"Oh really"

"Yes really" Kotetsu said playfully but Sakura stack her tong out at him as he reply.

"OOOOOIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE SSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAKKKKUUUUUUUURRRA!"

Both Sakura and Kotetsu turned to look at who had called Sakura's name only to come in view of Ten-ten running to them

"Hey Ten-ten you look tiered" Sakura said but was ignored from ten-ten who instead grabbed Sakura by the arm and pulled her a bit far from Kotetsu and whispered to her ear

"Who is this cutie?"

Sakura was surprised at this, but decided to introduce her to Kotetsu

"Em … Ten-ten I believe you have met Kotetsu" Sakura said giving Ten-ten a hint that she actually dose know him.

"No I don't think I do"

"I think that you do, Kotetsu over here was one of the examiners when we took are chuunin exam" as soon as Sakura said the chuning exam it all come back to Ten-ten like something heavy hit her in the head, feeling embarrass she started to looking for a way to get out of the situation no matter what.

"OKAY! I have to go now, bye!" and with that she turned and run faster then the wind itself.

Kotetsu on the other hand just stood there thinking of the girl's mood swing.

"See I told you that you women have a weird mood swings, anyway we have to go Sakura we are late"

"Lol ok let's go" Sakura said and started to walk with him again to words the hospital.

* * *

**thenk you all for reviewing my last chapter, hope you all enjoyed this please live a review**


End file.
